horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Terra e Água
Sinopse Como Princesa de Fogo tenta contemplar seus problemas com honestidade, ela ganha importantes conselhos de uma fonte improvável que muda tudo. Enredo O episodio começa na Casa da Árvore, Finn e Jake estão jogando no BMO um novo jogo chamado "Sumo Scootz" . Jake ganha um racha seguido de 79 jogos ganhados, Jake vê que Finn está deprimido por conta de seu término com a Princesa de Fogo. Enquanto Jake tenta o animar, ouve-se um barulho vindo do banheiro. Finn e Jake vão checar e encontram Rei Gelado. Ele avisa a Finn e Jake que ele ficará lá até que Gunter termine de reconstruir o Reino Gelado. Rei Gelado complementa que foi culpa deles pela Princesa de Fogo ter destruido seu reino, e Finn se magoa ainda mais. Jake comenta com o Rei Gelado que rompimentos são difíceis de superar, e Rei Gelado menciona quando eles eram casados. Princesa De Fogo se encontra perto de um lago, muito confusa e chateada. Ela vê uma aranha escalando o nada e percebe que está sendo observada por uma presença invisível. Princesa Jujuba se revela e explica que queria estudar sua matriz elementar. Ela aceita a fazer os testes, pensando que assim iria esquecer a sensação do ocorrido com Finn. Em seguida a Princesa de Fogo se encontra em um tipo de laboratório, onde serão feitos os testes. Enquanto a Princesa Jujuba e o Canelinha se encontram em outra habitação, observando a Princesa de Fogo. Jujuba estava pronta para começar sua pesquisa, mas recebe uma ligação pedindo ajuda de Jake. Ela deixa Canelinha no comando, explicando o que ele deve fazer e que em hipótese alguma deveria abrir certa porta, e então sai. Logo após Canelinha abre e entra pela porta, e conversa com a Princesa de Fogo, e a leva a conhecer sua casa. Na casa de Canelinha, Canelinha se machuca ao bater seu joelho na mesa quando tentava servi-lá um chá, então a Princesa De Fogo cura sua ferida, e disse que e fácil se concentrar, quando está com seus amigos, mais que é difícil saber quem são seus verdadeiros amigos, Canelinha pergunta se a Princesa Jujuba e sua amiga, a Princesa De Fogo reponde, que não sabe, e Canelinha diz que foi ela que a prendeu quando era somente um bebê. Em seguida se mostra um flashback de 15 anos atrás, quando o Rei De Fogo estava ordenando um de seus súditos, que levassem a Princesa De Fogo (ainda bebê) para a superfície do mundo para morrer, pois seus bebê iria ter poderes que ninguém poderia imaginar. Assim seu súdito levou a pequena Princesa De Fogo, a um lenhador, que em seguida queima sua cabana, e começa a queimar tudo a sua frente, indo em direção ao Reino Doce, Princesa Jujuba a recolhe, e vai ao Reino De Fogo devolve-lá, quando o Rei De Fogo tentar se livrar se sua responsabilidade, a Princesa Jujuba lhe obriga a achar um jeito de conter seus poderes(da Princesa De Fogo ainda bebê) ja que ela e muito perigosa, e se ele não resolvesse isso ela resolveria, em seguida a coloca dentro de um lampião, onde passou 15 anos. Então logo depois de terminar sua história Canelinha e a Princesa de Fogo vão em direção ao Reino De Fogo Na cena seguinte se mostra a Princesa Jujuba e Finn, logo depois de derrotar as serpentes de neve, entram no laboratório para a Princesa Jujuba seguir com sua pesquisa, mais veem que a Princesa De Fogo não está no laboratório nem ela e nem Canelinha, após ir a casa de Canelinha e encontrar uma nota que estava dizendo que eles haviam ido ao Reino De Fogo, Finn e a Princesa Jujuba, dicidem ir atrás deles, cada um com um propósito diferente, Finn por conta que estav com medo do Rei De Fogo prende-lá novamente, e a Princesa Jujuba em terminar sua pesquisa. Já no Reino De Fogo, se encontram com os guardas reais, que so deixam eles passar quando são totalmente honestos. Ao entrar na sala do trono Finn se surpreende ao ver a Princesa De Fogo como a nova governante do Reino De Fogo enquanto seu pai está preso no lampião, onde ela teve presa por 15 anos. Como a nova governante do Reino De Fogo ela faz uma nova regra, de que todos devem ser totalmente honestos um com o outro, sem segredos nem mentiras. Enquanto isso seu pai tenta persuadi-la de deixar-lo preso no lampião, ela diz que se ele não quiser passar o resto da sua vida preso, terá que discutir com Canelinha, que se converteu em seu novo ajudante, enquanto a Princesa Jujuba tenta convercer Canelinha a voltar ao Reino Doce, ele se nega, alegando que agora tem um cachorro de verdade. Finn tenta se desculpar pelo acontecido em Frost & Fire mais a Princesa De Fogo o detem, dizendo que tudo o que aconteceu e passado agora, Finn se vê feliz, e pergunta se eles ainda estão namorando, mais ela nega dizendo que seu lugar agora e aqui, governando estas pessoas desonestas e perversas. Finn triste deita no chão e assuma uma posição de tristeza, mas a Princesa De Fogo o anima dizendo que ele pode ir lá a hora que ele quiser, mais só se ele prometer uma coisa, que ele seja totalmente honesto com ela, o episodio termina com Finn com cara de assustado, com a seriedade da Princesa De Fogo para que cumpra sua promessa. Personagens Principais * Finn * Princesa de Fogo * Princesa Jujuba * Canelinha Secundários * Jake * Rei Gelado * Povo de Fogo ** Guardas de Fogo ** Rei de Fogo * Filhote Lobo de Fogo * Gunter * Serpentes de Neve * Aranha * Caracol Curiosidades *No Brasil este episódio passou primeiramente no canal SBT, antes de passar no Cartoon Network Brasil. *Enquanto a Princesa de Fogo falava sobre os jeitos traiçoeiros dos cidadãos do Reino de Fogo, ela faz uma referência ao famoso poeta inglês . *É a segunda vez que o cabelo da Princesa de Fogo não está para cima, e parece mais longo do que usual. *O nome desse episódio é parecido com o "Frio e Fogo". *Parece que o Rei Gelado se mudou para a casa de Finn e Jake após os eventos de "Frost & Fire" em que a Princesa de Fogo derreteu sua casa. *É revelado que o Rei Gelado emprestou sua coroa à Gunter para ele reconstruir o Reino Gelado. *O telefone banana do Rei Gelado de "Lealdade ao Rei" retorna, porém está com uma cor mais clara e tem um chaveiro de pinguim. *O lago em que a Princesa de Fogo está sentada ao lado é o mesmo lago que ela molha a mão em "Quente Demais". *É a primeira vez que Princesa Jujuba e Princesa de Fogo são vistas interagindo diretamente. *Rei Gelado menciona pra Jake da vez em que eles se casaram, que foi em "Quando os Sinos de Casamento Derretem". *A Princesa de Fogo diz a Finn que eles são "apenas amigos" e que eles ainda podem sair juntos se ele prometer ser honesto com ela. *Canelinha deixa o Reino Doce para viver no Reino de Fogo como companheiro da Princesa de Fogo. *Nesse episódio Canelinha vira o melhor amigo da Princesa de Fogo. *Canelinha tinha um "cão" (que na verdade é uma vassoura sem cabo) que se chama Jake. No final ele adotou um filhote de Lobo de Fogo que chamou de Jake 2. *Depois que a Princesa de Fogo virou o novo Rei de Fogo, ela estabeleceu a regra que todos devem ser honestos. *Canelinha disse que a Princesa Jujuba é do mal, talvez porque ela tirou sua luz noturna em "Mais Outras Cinco Historinhas". *A Princesa Jujuba mostra-se meio egoísta, pois só queria ir atrás da Princesa de Fogo, para concluir sua pesquisa e não ter desperdiçado seu "precioso tempo"; *Depois de tomar o Reino de Fogo, a Princesa de Fogo agora é chamada de "Rei de Fogo". Conexões de Episódio *O Telefone Banana de "Lealdade ao Rei" retorna. *Rei Gelado menciona a vez em que ele e Jake se casaram, em "Quando Os Sinos de Casamento Derretem". Censura *No Cartoon Network, a parte que Jake zomba com o bumbum dele com Finn quando ele ganha é censurado. *A parte que o Rei Gelado lembra o que aconteceu em "Quando Os Sinos de Casamento Derretem" quando ele e Jake se casar por acidente foi censurado. Galeria e&w11.png|Arte promocional Adventure Time Earth and Water (short preview)|Prévia Curta Video0123|Prévia Longa Comics Continuum Preview - Earth & Water|Prévia do Comics Continuum e&w2.png e&w3.png|"Ele basicamente me traiu..." e&w4.png e&w5.png|"Isso me deixa tão confusa!" e&w6.png|"Você é uma ameaça, Princesa de Fogo." e&w7.png e&w8.png e&w9.png e&w10.png|O telefone banana de "Lealdade ao Rei" retorna. E&w12.png E&w14.png E&w13.png E&w15.png|"Canelinhaaaaa!!" E&w16.png|Princesa de Fogo, O Novo rei de de Fogo. E&w17.png E&w18.png E&w19.png E&w20.png e&w21.png e&w22.png e&w23.png|É oque acontece quando se dá uma coroa mágica á um pinguim. e&w.png e&w24.png e&w25.png|"Aconteça oque acontecer, não abra aquela portinha." E&w26.png|Princesa de Fogo bebê. e&wsnail.png|O Caracol Categoria:Episódios da 5ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios